Impossible
by Mimori Taniyama
Summary: It was a normal day for Mai. So she decided to go to the park. What surprises lay in waiting for the young girl? What she thought impossible might be just possible. Rated T to be safe.


**Okay so I decided to try doing a one shot. I am still working on my other two stories so don't worry. I'll be updating those soon. I don't own ghost hunt or the song.**

* * *

It was another normal day in Japan, as I sat on a stone bench within Sakura Park watching the couples that walked by. I couldn't help, but think of Naru.

_I can't believe I was such a fool as to believe Naru might have actually cared about me._

Even though he broke my heart I still love him. As I sat there I started to go over the night he left, which just seemed to make me depressed. Soon I started to sing a song that I had heard on the radio a few days ago. For some reason it reminded me of the situation I was in.

**I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did  
**It was weird because this part made me remember what my mom used to tell me after my father died. I remember her saying to be careful when it came to guys and love. I did I was extremely careful.

**And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did  
**Naru was always strong and probably still is. While me on the other hand was never strong no matter how much I pretended to be. It wasn't till I met Naru that I forgot about what my mom had always told me and that was a mistake. I guess it was all an illusion when Naru was nice.

**And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them**

There truly is nothing left to say. Naru's gone he did so easily. He won he got the last word in, he got the last good-bye.

**Tell them all I know now**  
**Shout it from the roof tops**  
**Write it on the skyline**  
**All we had is gone now**

My whole world had crumbled and I felt like telling him to shout it to everyone on how much of an idiot I was.

**Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible**

I was happy until that fateful day. Now all I have is a broken heart. I guess believing that SPR would always be around and that Naru cared about me was impossible.

**Falling out of love is hard**  
**Falling for betrayal is worst**  
**Broken trust and broken hearts**  
**I know, I know**

**Thinking all you need is there**  
**Building faith on love and words**  
**Empty promises will wear**  
**I know, I know**

**And now when all is gone**  
**There is nothing to say**

**And if you're done with embarrassing me**  
**On your own you can go ahead tell them**

I'm not really sure if I was embarrassed that day or not, but now that I think about I'm embarrassed that I ever confessed to him.

**Tell them all I know now**  
**Shout it from the roof tops**  
**Write it on the skyline**  
**All we had is gone now**

**Tell them I was happy**  
**And my heart is broken**  
**All my scars are open**  
**Tell them what I hoped would be**  
**Impossible, impossible**  
**Impossible, impossible**  
**Impossible, impossible**  
**Impossible, impossible!**  
**Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)**

**I remember years ago**  
**Someone told me I should take**  
**Caution when it comes to love**  
**I did**

**Tell them all I know now**  
**Shout it from the roof tops**  
**Write it on the skyline**  
**All we had is gone now**

**Tell them I was happy**  
**And my heart is broken**  
**All my scars are open**  
**Tell them what I hoped would be**  
**Impossible, impossible**  
**Impossible, impossible**  
**Impossible, impossible**  
**Impossible, impossible**

**I remember years ago**  
**Someone told me I should take**  
**Caution when it comes to love**  
**I did...**

Even then I should have remembered. Never again will I let a guy break my heart. I had been so caught up in singing and remembering everything I shouldn't have forgotten or what went wrong I didn't realize I had been crying. That was until someone spoke to me.

"Are you all right?" some one asked me.

"Please, just go away. I'm fine." I replied not bothering to look at the person.

"Sorry, I can't just leave you here crying, Mai." he said.

Upon hearing my name I looked up to see the one person I was crying about standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came here to re-open SPR and wanted to know if you wanted your old job back."

"No." I answered quickly. I was honest. I wouldn't be able to stand being around him.

"Why? By the way what were you crying about?" he asked.

For some reason that made me snap. I felt angry that he had the nerve of rejecting me and then coming back to see me.

"You want to know the reason why I'm crying? Well I'll tell you. It's because of _**you**_. _**You **_are the one that broke my heart. _**You**_ are the one I still love. NOT your brother. On top of all that you come back and ask if I want to work for you again. YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A JACKASS!" I shouted crying more. I had no idea were all these tears had come from, but I didn't care.

"Mai. I'm sorry." Naru said in reply to my rant.

This shocked me to the point I just stared at Naru.

"I never wanted to say those words. I didn't think you actually liked me. I love you Mai. That was the main reason I came back. I wanted to make you fall in love with me. Can you forgive me enough to be my girlfriend?"

I nodded running into his embrace. I enjoyed the warmth that he offered. It felt nice being embraced and knowing that you are loved in return. I was enjoying it until Naru decided that a kiss would be much better and he was right. I enjoyed kissing him just as much as I did hugging him. And that day started our long bumpy relationship.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me how I did.**


End file.
